digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clue From The Digi-Past
While Mimi comes to terms with being stranded in the middle of nowhere, Izzy becomes deeply involved in researching a nearby temple, much to Mimi's annoyance. Synopsis Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon are all plummeting through the sky in the beds and are about to crash. Mimi and Palmon find themselves in a forest while Izzy and Tentomon are outside of some ancient ruins which Izzy, much to his partners protests, decides to investigate. As Mimi and Palmon are wandering through the forest, they run into Sukamon and Chuumon who start to attack them after Mimi insults the two. They see Mimi's Digivice on her bag and Sukamon was about to grab it when a light came from it making them leave the girls alone. They also say they saw another human with a Tentomon land by the ruins and will take Mimi and her partner there. Unfortunately, it is on a different island. Palmon uses her poison ivy to get to the other island and Sukamon and Chuumon ask for a goodbye kiss. When the girls don't give them one, the two tell them they'll wait. Meanwhile, Izzy and Tentomon are in the ruins and they find a large spinning Black Gear and lots of writing on the walls. Izzy recognizes it as being the same writing they saw in the giant battery. At the same time, Mimi and Palmon have arrived at the temple and run into the others. Izzy barley even cares because he is so preoccupied with his computer and the writing in the ruins. Mimi tries to get him to go look for everyone else but he doesn't care. Izzy finally figures out the code and a maze pops up on his computer. Mimi gets so upset that Izzy is ignoring her that she runs away and Tentomon follows after while Palmon is still crying. As Mimi runs through the maze with Tentomon hot on her trail, Izzy and Palmon try to figure out where they are. As Mimi realizes that she and Tentomon are lost, Palmon wants to go in the maze after them but Izzy tries to crack the maze first and he is able to find where they are through her digivice. With them, they can communicate and Izzy can tell Mimi how to get out. As he is doing this, someone else appears on his map and starts to follow Mimi and Tentomon. It's Centarumon being controlled by a black gear. He starts chasing them and when asked for directions of where to go after hitting a dead end, Izzy and Palmon are gone from Izzy's computer. Centarumon catches them and shoots a whole in the wall. Mimi tells Tentomon to Digivolve but he can't because Izzy's not there. Just then, Palmon and Izzy arrive. As the partners have been reunited, both digimon are able to digivolve and destroy the black gear. Centarumon sees the digivice on Mimi's bag and tells them that the ruins are its temple and he is its guardian. He explains that the digivice is the preserver of light and the last line of defense against darkness. Then Leomon shows up and says he will destroy the children. Centarumon says he must protect them because they poses the digivices but Leomon is able to beat him. Right as he is about to attack, Izzy and Mimi's digivices begins to glow and Leomon runs away. Izzy goes back to cracking the code in the writing from the wall and Mimi gets so frustrated that she kicks the giant black gear. It then starts to rotate the other way and the moving island they are on starts moving back towards Infinity Mountain. As it does, they pass the island that Sukamon and Chuumon are on. They still want a kiss from Mimi but the island just keeps moving. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Get a power source, stop the gear. Is 'find our friends' on that list?" :—'Tentomon' is concerned about Izzy's priorities. Mimi: "Excuse me, isn't this where I came in? You're not seriously starting that again, not right now." Izzy: "Just a nano." :—'Mimi' getting annoyed all over again when Izzy goes back to his laptop. Izzy: "It just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best." Mimi: "That's not much of a compliment" :—'Izzys attempt to compliment '''Mimi' on a job well done. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes